


Fanart: The Oak Tree and the Wolf

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, fic rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul bond AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The Oak Tree and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Oak Tree and the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115756) by anon. 



> Inspired by [The Oak Tree and the Wolf](http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/11204.html?thread=870340) by anon at [Tavern Tales](http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/).
> 
> On [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/119099712476/please-click-here-for-best-quality-on-ao3).

  
  



End file.
